Sospechas
by April91
Summary: Las doce de la noche. No ha vuelto. Me dedico a dar vueltas en esta enorme cama mientras me mortifico diciéndome que está con otra." SSHG


Este es mi primer fic, por lo que me gustaría que dejaseis vuestras opiniones acerca de lo que os ha parecido, y las sugerencias y críticas, buenas, malas o constructivas, serán bienvenidas.

**Disclaimer:** todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling.

Ahora sí, disfruten del fic.

* * *

**SOSPECHAS**

Las doce de la noche

Las doce de la noche.

No ha vuelto.

Me dedico a dar vueltas en esta enorme cama mientras me mortifico diciéndome que está con otra.

¿Cómo he llegado a esta situación?

Sinceramente no lo sé.

Al principio no me daba cuenta, o solo creía que estaba ocupado con sus pociones.

Empecé a dudar.

¿Cómo?, ¿Por qué?

Un día le vi hablando con una mujer en una esquina discretamente. Era realmente hermosa, y parecía que tenían verdadera conexión y confianza. Eso no debería haber significado nada, pero él no es de los que tienen confianza con todas las mujeres. Mejor dicho, parecía no tener confianza con nadie excepto con Albus y conmigo. O por lo menos solía tenerla.

Un día me atreví a preguntarle, y me contestó que era una muy buena amiga de la infancia. Dijo que no había nada entre ellos.

Decidí que le creería. Pero a partir de ese momento algo creció en mí. Debió ser, ahora que lo pienso, la semilla de la duda, y los celos.

Nunca en mi vida pensé que sentiría celos por alguien. Pero así es, y ciertamente, cada vez que lo pienso me siento ridícula. Pero no puedo evitarlo, es algo que me consume. Y pienso que estoy siendo muy obvia, porque estoy segura de que él se ha dado cuenta.

Sin embargo no hace nada por evitarlo.

Nunca me dice donde va, o que es lo que hace.

Simplemente se marcha.

Sin decir absolutamente nada.

Aunque tampoco es que ahora hablemos mucho. Antes podíamos pasar horas hablando sobre todo tipo de cosas, o discutiendo sobre qué ingrediente hace más efectiva una poción. Realmente me gustaban nuestras charlas.

Pero ya no hablamos, no desde que discutimos por aquella mujer.

Sí, no lo he dicho. Tuvimos una fuerte discusión.

Al final nos reconciliamos, pero desde ese momento ya no ha vuelto a ser lo mismo.

Miro el reloj.

Son las dos de la mañana.

Llevo dos horas recordando, sospechando y sufriendo. Ahogándome en mis celos.

Sí, es verdad eso que dicen. Los celos son autodestructivos.

Doy una vuelta en la cama, y pienso.

¿Por qué no soy capaz de tranquilizarme y dormir?, ¿por qué ya no confío en él?

No lo sé.

Y eso es lo que más daño me está haciendo. El no ser capaz de identificar aquello que me hace pensar así, y que me obliga a actuar de una forma distinta de la que estoy acostumbrada.

Estoy experimentando aquello que he oído un millón de veces.

Los celos son irracionales.

Sí, quizá eso es lo que me está haciendo sentirme así.

Yo soy una persona muy racional. Estoy acostumbrada a analizar todas las situaciones, y ver los pros y los contras antes de actuar. Eso es lo que me caracteriza. Y creo que ya estoy perdiendo hasta mi identidad.

Me estoy empezando a preguntar: ¿realmente merece la pena todo esto?

No lo sé.

¿Irónico no?

Alguien como yo, acostumbrada a saberlo todo, se queda sin palabras ante una simple pregunta.

Creo que acabo de comprender que los libros no te explican esto. Nunca leí nada acerca de los sentimientos en un libro, por ejemplo, de transformaciones. Esto me hace recordar a mi profesora, y por ende, a todas las personas que conozco.

¿Qué dirían si me vieran así, en esta situación?

No puedo evitar reírme.

Creo que saldrían detrás del hombre que amo e intentarían matarlo. A pesar de que conseguido que le acepten a él y a nuestra relación.

Un momento.

Creo que esa es la respuesta. Siempre ha estado ahí.

Lo amo.

Sí, realmente lo amo.

Creo que por eso estoy así. Nunca había sentido esto por nadie. Sin embargo eso no lo justifica, y me temo que estoy actuando como todas aquellas mujeres de las que me reía.

Creo que necesito tranquilizarme, porque ahora que lo pienso creo que él siente lo mismo por mí. A pesar de que no es una persona que exprese fácilmente sus emociones. Creo que si no me amase no me hubiese aceptado en su vida.

Miro el reloj.

Las cuatro de la mañana.

Creo que me he dormido un rato.

Oigo ruidos en el baño.

Siento alivio. Por fin ha llegado.

Le oigo salir sigilosamente, quitarse la ropa y meterse en la cama.

Me da un beso y me abraza.

No puedo evitar estremecerme. Me siento protegida.

Noto como se acerca más y me susurra en el oído que ya no importa nada más, que me relaje, porque ahora está conmigo, y con nadie más.

Suspiro.

Siempre fue demasiado inteligente.

Me recuesto contra él.

Ya no soy capaz de pensar en nadie más. Me acabo de dar cuenta de que estoy agotada.

Ya no importa nada más. Sólo él y yo, y el hecho de que por fin, mi alma y mi corazón le han creído, y están en paz.

* * *

**He decidido contestar los reviews en uno que me mande firmado por mi, ya que no se muy bien si se pueden contestar aqui**

**Saludos**

**April**


End file.
